Conventional hypodermic syringes carry needles covered by an appropriate end cap or sleeve. In operation, the cap or sleeve is removed before use and put back on after a sample has been taken or treatment administered. Whether administering treatment or taking a sample, the needle may become contaminated by any number of components. An accidental pricking of the user's finger by the needle could result in a very serious virus or bacterial infection.
Most accidents with needles occur when the user is placing the cap on the needle. The needle portion must be carefully inserted back into the cap after use, and a tiny knock or even a distracting noise may cause the user to miss the cap when replacing the needle, thereby causing a puncture or cut on the user's hand that is holding the cap. This, to say the very least, is undesirable as there are many dangerous, if not deadly bacteria and viruses known today.
Guth et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,957) discloses a utility tray that includes a plurality of holders that accomodate removable sleeves or caps from a hypodermic syringe, as well as indicia arranged proximate to the holders to remind the user of the details of the treatment. The trays have compartments in which to store the syringes, alcohol wipes and vials for medication, as well as a waste depository. There is provided a means for holding the syringe caps, as well as a means for holding one syringe, on its side. The syringe is used in conjuction with a series of cap holders, each holding a sleeve portion of a syringe needle. Only one syringe is held on the tray at a time, and this syringe is not attached to a capped needle. This device does not allow for the carrying of a number of syringes, only one at a time, and the syringe is not attached to a needle.
The prior art does not disclose a device that safely carries a number of syringes readily available for use, and corresponding indicia regarding the use of each of the syringes.